Jurassic Park: The Marines have landed
by TheAuthorofAStory
Summary: This is the story of Two U.S Marines who Crash-landed on Isla Sorna and Miraculously get inducted into a Velociraptor Pack. I've fixed the story by Basically re-writing it so it's actually legible :D Probable RaptorXHuman.
1. Chapter 1

**Jurassic Park: The Marines have landed**

**CHAPTER ONE **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK**

**This is my first story and I'll be honest I'm not the best writer so don't go too hard on me.**

**I published this story two years ago and now I'm giving it a second shot. ****I first got the idea for this story when I read Jurassic park:Ranger of Isla Sorna. There will be a few ****similarities between this story and that one. I liked the idea of the survivor fighting back and I also wanted to write a survival story. There will end up being a raptor/human relationship later on in the story although I'm not sure how far I want to take it. Also expect vulgarity **

**I published this story two years ago and now I'm giving it a second shot. I've changed bits and parts of the story. So if you've read the story before you might want to read it again. Chapter 5 is almost done I've also gone back through it all and made the story legible, So far I've only got the first 2 chapters re-written and Chapter 3 is almost finished. And since my laptop doesn't delete stuff when I save anymore! \(^-^)/ I can actually fix stuff! Which kicks ass. So if you just started to read the story ignore this bit because it doesn't matter for you. ****  
><strong>

**I tried pretty hard to get a good description of Both John and Jason's uniforms but if you are still having trouble visualizing it, just look at my profile picture.**

**Anyways enjoy.**

**WARNING ONLY CHAPTERS 1 AND 2 HAVE BEEN SUCCESSFULLY RE-WRITTEN, READ PAST THOSE AT YOUR OWN RISK OF BRAIN DAMAGE.**

**Prologue**

My name is John Black. I'm a Private First Class in the U.S Marine Corps. I am a combat veteran, I served three tours in Afghanistan. I am 6'1 23 years old and have buzzed black hair, I am relatively muscular and I have a big build. I was dressed in my U.S.M.C combat utility uniform, with the bulletproof kevlar vest,knee pads, elbow pads, fingerless gloves with reinforced knuckles and my helmet. I was equipped with an M16A4 assault rifle with a holographic sight attachment, a M1911A1 pistol and a U.S.M.C KA-BAR combat utility knife.

I was riding in a UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter. There were six other Marines there. Next to me was my best friend and practically brother Private First Class Jason Ramirez who was sitting on the door gun.

He was 5'11 small frame, black hair a little longer than mine. He was dressed like me and was also equipped like me as well. Jason and me had been raised together, trained together and we even fought together. We had both grown up in the same neighborhood, Gone to the same high school. We've known each other our whole lives.

Long story short he always had my back and I always had his.

We were heading to a S.O.S call and our troop ship was nearby. My unit was ordered to investigate.

I was looking out the window watching the twenty foot waves as the wind and rain battered the helicopter. Chit chat was low and ride seemed to be dragging on.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I then heard Jason ask "Want some gum?" I looked at him "No thanks bud." A flash of lightning caught my eye as the helicopter shook violently. A horrible screeching that sounded like metal scraping against metal pierced my ears. Then all hell broke loose as the helicopter started spinning out of control.

Everything blurred together. I heard the emergency beeping coming from the cockpit and the pilot yelling "MAYDAY,MAYDAY!" I heard the other Marines screaming and yelling. I couldn't understand what they were saying. My heart was racing. I was terrified, and the only thought going through my mind was "I'm going to die!"

My life started flashing before my eyes.,I saw a blur of motion then blackness as the helicopter hit the ground.

**End Prologue.**

When I awoke the first thing I was aware of was an annoying constant beeping noise and my head and neck were killing me. When I opened my eyes I could hardly see. When it cleared and I could see again, I looked around at all the carnage, the ordeal from last night coming back to me now. The helicopter was in wreckage and bodies were strewn all over the area."Holy shit." I grunted in shock at all the blood everywhere as I used my knife to cut my self out of the safety straps that were holding me to the seat.

I soon as I stood up I fell back to the floor smashing my head."Ow..fuck" I muttered and rubbed my forehead, feeling something warm and wet,I looked at my gloved hand as it was covered in blood."Great" I shakily got to my feet and looked to where Jason was supposed to be sitting but he wasn't there. I looked through the dead bodies trying to find him and any survivors. Sadly I found neither.

I looked back at his seat and noticed that his safety straps had been cut by a knife.

That gave me hope that he may have survived the crash.

I grabbed the other dead Marines dogtags and set them in my pack. I Looked around and found my rifle. Then I preceded to make sure it was still in working condition. I checked my pistol as well. I Scavenged some of the other Marines ammo.

I had 10 thirty round mags for my M16 and 13 eight round mags for my M1911. "Rest in peace brothers." I said solemnly and climbed out of the helicopter. I examined my surroundings…..Jungle every where, the helicopter must've crashed into the only clearing. "Atleast it's not raining anymore." I muttered

I had walked about 20 ft when I heard a scream followed by thunderous roar and some gun shots. "_That sounded like Jason!" _I thought as I sprinted into the thick jungle. I was about 50 yards into the jungle when I stopped. Looking around I didn't see anything "Jason!" I yelled. Not getting a reply I moved further in. Then I heard Jason scream out in pain. "Jason!" I sprinted towards the sound maneuvering through the trees along the way.

I heard a groan to my left, I hauled ass over that way.

Then I saw him. He was leaned against a tree and was holding his right ankle. I climbed over a log and jogged to his side "Jason you okay?"

I as crouched beside him looking at his leg "John, your alive?" he said weakly.

"Yea so it seems, Apparently it takes more than a helicopter crash to kill me. Now what happened?" I asked concerned

"I was running,and I jumped off that log over there and landed wrong."He grunted out "I think I sprained my ankle." He coughed and grabbed my shoulder "John you gotta get out of here!"

"Why!? What where you running from?" And thats when I heard the same thunderous roar as before behind me. I looked behind me into a small clearing about 100 yards away to see the meanest and scariest thing I have ever seen. It stood about 20 ft tall and was about 60ft long and had crocidilian snout with a sail on its back.

"Jason! What in the fuck is that!"

"I don't fucking know!" It roared again. "Go John! Go just run!".

Every inch of my body wanted to just run and save myself, but I wasn't going to leave him behind. "No. I'm not leaving you behind." I said grunting as I lifted him on my shoulders. The monster started running after us."Oh shit fuck!" I spat as I hauled ass. I got about 30 yards and glanced back, It was gaining and fast I gave my rifle to Jason so that he could start shooting it.  
>The fully automactic weapon roared as he started shooting at the it.<p>

I looked back and saw to my absolute horror that it had no effect, it didn't even phase it, It seemed to only piss off. My eyes widened in fear "What the hell is this thing!?" I yelled terrified.

"I don't fucking know"Jason yelled. I ran into a thicker part of the jungle hoping to slow it down. The monster just smashed through the trees and through me off balance. I slipped and fell down a small hill and dropped Jason and my pack. "OOOW! Damn it hurts! " Jason yelled in pain. I looked back at the monster it was almost on top of us. The ground was shaking with every footfall. "Shitshitshitshit!"

Leaving behind my pack I scrambled over to Jason lifted him on my back and ran towards a small cave in the bottom of a cliff just big enough for both of us. I ran with all I had to that cave. I ducked in and pressed as far back as I could. The monster tried to stick its head in but to no avail and start clawing the cave entrance. With no luck it roared in frustration and stomped off.

I let out a sigh of relief and set Jason down. "Holy Shit was that scary." I said still shaking from the adrenaline."When you shot it with didn't even fucking phase it.I wasn't expecting to kill it but it didn't even flinch."I said in between breaths."We are definitely staying away from that thing."

"I thought we were finished when you fell. Arrghrgrh! We need to do something with my damn ankle" Jason grunted holding onto his ankle.

"Crap all my medical stuff is in my bag" " Take your boot off, I'll be right back." I crept out of the cave and broke some branches off a nearby tree to cover the entrance and grabbed my bag.

When I got back I put some more branches and leaves over the entrance. I sat down and started to look through my bag I moved some stuff around. I grabbed the medical tape and a flashlight."Here shine this on your ankle." I said handing him the flashlight. I gingerly grabbed Jasons leg trying not to irritate his ankle "Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!" Jason yelped "Sorry" I said as I wrapped the tape around his leg. "There."

"It better heal right or I'm going to kick your ass" He said. I chuckled "It will be fine don't worry."

I went back to my pack and took my helmet off.

"Man what the hell was that thing?" Jason asked

"I have no idea bud. It looked like some kind of dinosaur but not one I've ever heard of." I said spinning my helmet around

"Wait you don't think we crash-landed on that island that they cloned dinosaurs on do you?" Jason asked worriedly

I thought about it for a second. "It would make sense considering the fact we were just chased here by a dinosaur."

"Oh..right" He said Gingerly putting his boot back on incase we had to run.

"Alright man we should get some sleep." I said glancing through the cave opening noticing it was dusk.

"We got a lot of shit to do tomorrow.

The next morning woke up I checked the ammo for my M16, I had 7 full magazines left and one half empty. I took my hat out of my pack and walked over to Jason tapping him with my foot "What?" he asked groggily as he sat up being careful not to irritate his ankle.

"I'm goin to look around the you have a pistol?"I asked

"Yeah that and my knife." He said rubbing his eyes

"Good I should be back in a few hours. I'll find some food too." I then walked,out of the cave. I looked around the area outside of the cave. There was was a shallow stream to the right,to the left there was a small clearing leading to the deeper part of the jungle and directly in front of that was the small hill that I had fallen down the night before. _"Alright, at least we have a water supply." _

I decided to scope out the surrounding area, I filled my canteen with water from the stream and went back left through the clearing. I had only walked a little ways when I heard something moving in the bushes to my right.

I crouched and raised my rifle aimed at the bush I tensed up put my finger on the trigger and waited. The bushes shook a little more then a small lizard walked out. It was a Compsognathus. I remembered them from the dinosaur books I used to read.

lowering my rifle I looked at it. "You look like a harmless little guy." I stuck my hand out to it. A stupid idea as I came to find out it sniffed my hand,It chirped,then it bit my hand. "OW! you little bastard!"  
>BANG! "Bite that." as I shot it .<p>

A bunch of little chirps erupted from the bush. I Backed away and raised my rifle….. one came out, then a second and then like fifty of them came out and leaped towards me. I immediately opened fire.

BANG,BANG,BANG,BANG, I took four of them swarmed me "Ahh! What the hell" I said as I kicked one sending it flying.

They scattered and I took my chance and ran. I looked behind me and saw them chasing me. I turned around and ran backwards while shooting them. BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG! The fully auto weapon roared at them. Then CLICK! "Fuck!" I needed to reload but didn't have the time to stop.I ran to the top of a small hill. Looking down I saw a jeep that had crashed into a tree about 90 yards away. I sprinted for it.

I was about fifty yards away when I tripped "Oof!Crap!"  
>I scrambled back my feet and almost fell again,I got to the Jeep finally.I tried opening the door,it wouldn't open "Oh fuck me!" I turned around and noticed that the compys had stopped chasing me.<p>

"Oh." I breathed out breathlessly. Turning back to the jeep, I tried to open the door again it didn't budge. It was jammed shut.  
>I climbed over the side into the back. Rooting around I found a first aid kit. Inside it there were some alchahol patches,medical tape, bandaids and strangely duck-tape.<p>

I took all of them.I then rooted through the glove compartment and saw a was a manual for all of the dinosuars on this Island which was called Isla Sorna "Atleast I'll know what we are up against." as I looked through the booklet.

I kept reading for a while till I heard a roar in the distance.  
>I put the book in my bag then reloaded my M16. I jumped out of the Jeep which was way beyond repair and had literally only taken 5 steps when I heard a hissing behind me.<p>

Instinctively I crouched down with my rifle raised looking around. A twig snapped to my right. I whipped around just in time to duck as something white flashed over me.

Whipping around my jaw dropped at what stood before me. There in front of me was a full grown female Velociraptor. Before I could react she pounced again "Shit!" I grunted out as she knocked me to the ground. My rifle flew out of my hands and landed out of reach.

She stood over me with her right foot on my chest her killing claw raised as if to strike.

I wasn't positive if the killing claw could penetrate the bulletproof vest or not, But I wasn't willing to risk it. I reached for my pistol but She growled and I froze.

I watched as he slowly lowered her head and bit down on my pistol and pulled it out of the holster and threw it out of reach."What the..." I started to say but she growled again silencing me.

I was scared stiff now as she started to smell me sniffing my face then my neck ,I gulped slighty all I could think about was dozens of those razor sharp teeth only centimeters from my neck and head. She cocked her head at the sound I made. She then took her foot off my chest but was still sniffing me.  
>She looked up for a second and sniffed at the breeze. Then she sniffed my head and knocking my hat off.<p>

I noticed a scar under her left eye. We made eye contact for about 3 seconds then she got off me and backed up. She just kept staring at me. Her blue eyes seemed to pierce into my soul. She was just as tall as me maybe an inch or to taller. I gulped a little and slowly got up looking at her reaction. Seeing as she did nothing I stood up. She was still standing there looking at me as if in deep thought

"Creepy."I whispered under my breath.

She snorted then she started moving towards me. I stood there terrified as She walked around me and headed towards the jungle.

I watched her as she left when she reached the tree line she looked back at me then ran off.

I let out a huge sigh of relief and took a deep breath. I leaned against the jeep and slowly slid down to the ground and sat there for a couple minutes replaying what just happened in my head.

_"Well that was fucked._" Grunting as I got up I grabbed my pack, the M16 and my pistol. On the way back to the cave I grabbed two Compys that I had shot and kept going.

When I got to the cave I noticed the makeshift door that I had created was torn apart. My heart started racing. I placed the compys on the ground and crouched down. I moved in an arch toward the entrance of the cave Hiding behind bushes.

I aimed at the entrance and chucked a rock at it. Seeing nothing happen I slowly approached the cave.  
>I looked around the perimeter and listened. The birds where chirping and the insects where buzzing or whatever they do I heard a few dinosaurs roar in the distance. It seemed normal I kept moving towards the entrance gun raised.<p>

"Jason? Is every alright?" I asked

"What?"I heard his reply

"I said is everything alright"I asked again

"Yea. My leg hurts a little."He said

I sighed in relief and picked up the compys then entered the cave. "What the hell happened to the door?" I asked

"I had to get out."He said looking up at me

"And you didn't think to fix the branches and shit so the entrance was covered" I asked as I fixed the makeshift door.

"Do you have anything to start a fire becuase I don't" I asked Jason

"No bro I don't. I knew I should have brought my lighter on that training thing." He muttered

"We have to eat these things raw then." I said as I tossed one over to Jason. I cut a little slice out of the compy and ate it."Wow, this tastes like really slimy chicken." I said rubbing the blood on my pant leg. Jason raised an eyebrow and cut a piece off as well "Whoa your right, it does taste like slimy chicken. Thats fucked up."

I laid down near my bag. Remembering the booklet I reached into my bag and handed it to Jason

"Read that. It has every dinosuar on Isla Sorna and all the facts about them."

"Isla Sorna? Great. Awesome." He said sarcastically looking through the book.  
>"Thats wonderful." He muttered " Yup isn't great!" I said sarcastically.<p>

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

_Over the weeks Jason's ankle had almost healed and he was able to somewhat run for short periods of time. I also I kept seeing that raptor over and over mostly when I was hunting. The most recent time this happened was when I was tracking an injured young triceratops. I tracked it to a clearing. It was feeding and I shot it in the back of the head (dumb idea) several times._

_It turned and roared and charged at me, I had tripped, trying to get back up I heard the animal roar in pain and I looked back. The raptor was ripping in to its back taking it down. The creature slid to my feet dead and when I looked up she was gone._

_It was weird as hell but helpful. The Spinosuarus on the other hand had been a royal pain in the ass. The damn thing chased me and Jason out of the cave.__Forcing me and him to find a new place to take shelter.__ We had left in such a hurry that some of our things got behind in the cave such as our bullet proof vest's, helmets and Jason's combat pack. _

I was mid after noon and Jason and I had just entered a small field. I heard alot of snapping and crashing in the trees "Jason get down!" I whispered as I went prone waiting for the source of the noise to show itself.

I saw the dorsal fins first as an adult stegosaurus came hobbling out of the jungle about twenty yards ahead of me. I soon saw why it was hobbling, it had a nasty gash on it's left rear leg. I had just focused the holographic sight on it when I saw a raptor pounce on it. Wait! Thats the female raptor I had been seeing over and over again.

She was rather sluggish and ungraceful sinking her killing claws into the stego.

The stego though wounded managed to knock the female raptor off its back. She tried to get up and out of the way but wasn't quick enough as the stego hit her with its tail spikes just barely grazing her left leg, sending her flying. She hit the ground and skidded to a stop. "Why is there only one raptor, where's the pack?" I said under my breath watching as she tried to stand up but failed.

Noticing the stegosaurus turing back around, going for the killing blow on the raptor, I fired in three-round burst into the stegos head, and right front knees. Trying to force the stegosaurus to collapse. My plan worked as the stegosaurus bellowed in pain, its right knee buckling. I watched as it collapsed and fell to the ground laying on it's left side.

I sat there for a moment waiting. Checking to see if the stego was dead. I watched it's chest rise and fall

I jumped up "Oohra motherfucker!"I cheered as I jogged up to the stegosaurus which it quickly became apparent to me that it was down but not out as it swung it's tail at me. I dove under it just in time. I felt the whoosh of air as the tail swung over my head. I rolled out of the way just as the stego slammed it's spiked tail down where I had just been milliseconds before, Impaling the ground with those huge spikes.

Taking my chance I jumped to my feet and rushed to the stego's head. The stego was frantic as this point, as it desperately tried to get up. I rushed over and as it swung it's head around wildly, I managed to stab it in the base of the jaw. The frantic movement of it's head worsened the damage as it yanked it's head sideways ripping the blade sideways effectively slicing it's throat wide open.

The stego went limp, the weight its head ripping the blade out of my hands. Its head made a loud thump on the ground. Blood pored out of the wound and onto the grass staining it red. "Holy fuck john!" I heard Jason exclaim behind me as I bent down. The blade making a sickening crunch as I yanked it out of the stegos head. "Yea I know. That was pretty gruesome." I said wiping the blood off on my pant legs.

I attention turned to the raptor who was still lying on the ground trying to stand up. "_Should I kill her or help her?"_ I thought to myself. I took a step towards her and she growled warningly. I froze and stepped back _"She must think I'm a threat." _Then I got an idea "Jason come here."

"What?" he asked as he moved next to me. Noticing the raptor he drew his pistol, I waved him down "Just cover me." I said walking over to the dead stego.  
>I cut a slab of meat the size of my arm out of it's thigh. I then approached the raptor again. This time she growled louder and more menacingly.<p>

I froze, crouched down and tossed the slab of meat in front of her. She glanced down at the slab of meat, as if thinking about eating it or not. Never taking her eyes off me she slowly took the slab of meat.I smiled and cut some more meat out for her."Hey! What the hell are you doing man!?." Jason asked agitated I looked at him then to the raptor.

"She needs it more than us right now. She's the raptor I've been telling you about. You know the one that attacked me at the jeep. She could have killed me but she spared me, I'm just returning the favor."

"She!? Do you know how fucking stupid you sound right now. A stupid goddamned dinosaur needs food more than us. You don't even know if that is the same raptor." Jason argued

"Yes actually I do know it's her. Because of that scar under her right eye." I said getting agitated.

"Yeah whatever. Do what ever the fuck you want."He said walking off. I just rolled my eyes at him. It had been two weeks we've been stuck on this island and already our tempers were wearing thin.

Now turning my attention back to the raptor. I walked slowly to her she growled but not as loudly before. I gently tossed the pieces of meat to her which she gladly accepted them.

"The booklet said that these raptors have been genetically fucked with to be almost or as smart as humans. Sounds like a dumb idea to me."I said

"Wow,cool, interesting." I heard Jason say as he cut into the stego.

Ignoring him I checked the wound. Not only did she have a nasty gash on her leg but it was also popped out of its socket. "_Oh this is gonna be fun to fix" _I thought sarcastically.

(A.N: I don't know anything about medical Veterinarian stuff so just bear with me)

"Ok your leg is bleeding and your leg is popped out of joint."I said to the raptor in a shaky voice hoping she would understand me.

"Oh great now your talking to dinosuars. We haven't been here a month and you've already gone crazy."I heard Jason say.

"Shut up! I'm trying to focus." I yelled

"I can fix it but it's going to hurt a little." She glanced at me and snorted. Taking that as an okay I touched her wound gently. She flinched when I touched her leg.

I took my camo overshirt off for more flexibility.

I opened my pack and grabbed the medical tape. I wrapped the medical tape around her leg four times then I cut it with my knife and the end of it taped on to the fabric. I prepared to pop her leg back into place. "This will hurt." I warned her.

I counted to three then I popped it back into place. She snarled in pain. I wiped the sweat off my brow and put the medical tape back. I put my overshirt back on and stood up and stepped back. I watched her try to get up and fall back down over and over again.

.  
>Feeling bad I started to walk up beside her. She growled stopping me in my tracks. "I wasn't going hurt you. I was simply going to help you up." I said backing away.<p>

She snorted still trying to stand up by herself.

"What are you, some kind of dinosaur whisperer or something?" Jason asked biting into some stego meat. I watched as blood darted trickling down his chin. It looked creepy as fuck really.

"I don't know, but she seems to understand me fine."I said looking at her.

Then she started barking. "What the hell?"

"What the hells it doing John!?" Jason asked frightened as he drew his pistol. "I don't have have a clue!" I yelled, the hair on the back of my neck raising. At that moment I chirped and barks coming from the jungle. Then it dawned on me "She's calling for help!" I yelled terrified "Get your gun out, We wouldn't stand a chance if we tried to run." I yelled to Jason

I turned around unbuttoned my holster for my pistol checked my ammo for my M16A4 and backed up against a tree. I heard the calls of the other pack members responding to her call for help.

I glanced over at the raptor that I had helped, she was still trying to get up on her feet.  
>I heard a snap in the bushes in front of me.<p>

I aimed my rifle over there "Come on you fucks." I Muttered through gritted teeth. A twig snapped to my left, I whipped around gun raised finger on the trigger. I heard another twig snap behind me, before I could even react I was smashed against the ground. The wind knocked out of me I gasped of air as I felt razor sharp teeth on the back of my neck. The warmth of the raptors breath sending chills down my spine.

_"This is it"_ thinking for certain I was about to die. Though for some odd reason the raptor wasn't pressing down hard enough to draw blood. I heard a gunshot and Jason yell out in pain as he was forced to the ground by a raptor.

"Jason!" I yelled and tried to move but the raptor bit down harder stopping me. I heard some angry hissing and chirping coming from one of the raptors, suddenly the weight on my back and the teeth on my neck were gone. Both me and Jason who was right next to me gasped in amazement. The female I helped was standing between us and the rest of the pack chirping and and hissing angrily at them.

I got a good look at the pack, there were about 12 all together. 7 males and 5 females. I watched in amazement as they all backed down from her.

_"She must be the alpha"_ I thought as Jason crept up next to me. She stopped reaming them out and watched as her pack basically sulked away and started eating the Stegosaurus and then soon joined in. I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves.

I fingers gripped my rifle anxiously as I watched the pack eat. "John, what the hell's going on?" Jason whispered clutching his pistol. "I have no idea. But for now stay put and keep your gun ready." I said looking down at my M16. Twenty tension filled minutes later the pack had finished eating and looked at the alpha.

She chirped and they started waking towards the jungle. The alpha then looked over to me and Jason and chirped again. Bewildered I looked at Jason "I think she wants us to follow them." I said slowly standing up. "This is so fucked up." Jason muttered as I helped him up.

We followed the female and the rest of the pack through the jungle for maybe an hour or so. The sun had set, darkness falling on the jungle. They had taken us to their nest which surprised me. _"Why would they take us here?"_ I thought looking around. The whole nest was surrounded by trees except for one side. The only easy way to enter the nest was to walk in between two massive trees. On the right side about sixty yards down a small banking was a stream. In the main area of the nest there where about 7 empty nest. There were also two other raptors in the nest already. One male and another female. I watched as they chirped a greeting at the pack as it retuned.

However when they noticed us they growled. A quick chirp from the alpha silenced them.

Jason and I watched as the females lied down in their own nest and the males lied down together a few feet away. This puzzled us. "Alright lets go over here." I said pointing to a hollowed out log at the base of tree at the far side of the nest away from the raptors. Setting my rifle down against the log, I took off my backpack and sat down leaning against the log. Jason did the same. "So what do we do now?" Jason asked with his arms on his knees. I sighed and replied " We'll just sit here for now and tomorrow we'll figure something out." I said unbuttoning my pistol holster and my knife sheath. There was no way I was letting my guard down.

I tried to think of reasons why the raptors brought us here. The only seemingly legit reason was that somehow we had become a part of the pack. But the very idea was to me completely ludicrous.

I sighed as I decided not worry about it until tomorrow. Checking the ammo for my M16, I came to find I was running dangerously low on ammo. I only had one full magazine and a quarter of a magazine left "Awesome." I muttered quietly and lied down.

Leaves crunching drew my attention as the alpha came over and laid down only a few feet from us. She laid down curled up like a cat in way so that she could see us. Her blue eyes met mine with a gentle ferocity. It was then I decided to name her Angel.

In a way she was like my guardian angel, she had helped me hunt and had saved my life three times. It was pretty crazy how I owed my life 3 times over to a dinosaur.

"Why?" I asked under my breath. To which she only looked at me and closed her eyes. "Huh?" Jason asked throwing me out of my stupor. "Nothing I didn't say anything." I said stretching. We both sat there easing slowly into sleep.

**So there's a revised chapter one I hoped you liked it. Please review tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic park**

I was awoken by the feeling of hot air being blown on my face. I groggily opened my eyes only to come face to face with Angel "Ahhhhh!" I yelped bolting straight up. Angel had apparently moved closer throughout the night "Oh my fuck." I said panting. Looking around the nest, I came to find I was the only one awake. Taking a deep breath I leaned back against the log.

The air had a small chill to it. I heard birds squawking and a few Brachiosaurs roar in the distance. A sneeze to my left drew my attention as Angel started to wake up.

Opening her eyes she blinked a few times raised her head and yawned, flashing those razor sharp teeth. She watched me as I stretched and stood up. I looked down at Jason who was still asleep. I kicked him softly with my foot. "Get up." I said quietly

"Errrrrrrnghgg." Was the response I got. So I kicked him harder. "Waah!" he yelped sitting straight up gun in hand.

I chuckled "Calm down it's just me." I said as he stretched. "My bad dude, I was having a fucked up dream." He said yawning. While he woke himself up I walked down to the stream.

I knelt down in front of the stream, I caught a glimpse of my reflection for the first time in weeks. My face was ragged and dirty. I had grown a considerable amount of scruff. My hair was greasy and and unclean. My uniform was covered in both blood and dirt. In short I looked like I had just gone to war. Sighing I rubbed the water on my face trying to scrub some of the grime off, It didn't much. I drank the rest of the water in my canteen and filled it back up with fresh water from the stream.

I then decided to head back to the nest. The Velociraptors were all awake and moving around anxiously. I walked over to Jason was re-tieing his boots on the log."What's going on?" I asked picking up my rifle.

"I don't know. That female you saved barked something at them and they all got up." he said turning around.

"Angel. Call her Angel, thats what I named her." I told him as I watched her converse with her pack.

I heard him chuckle "What?" I asked

"It's nothing, I just can't think of a gayer name than that." He said chuckling

"Fuck you bud, It's better than what you wanted to name your daughter if you ever had one." I said laughing

"Hey, Bianca is not a bad name." He said smiling

I laughed "It's a fucking terrible name. Think about it, Bianca Ramirez. Hahaha it doesn't even sound good." I said crossing my arms

"Screw you man." he said laughing as he walked down to the stream.

"Yea I love you too!" I shouted as he flipped me off.

Angel barking drew my attention as she and the entire pack left excluding one male who walked over and lied down near me. "Where'd they all go?" Jason asked as he came over the bank.

"I think they went hunting." I replied sitting on the log. He nodded and sat next to me. "Got any idea why we're here and not dead?" He asked

"The thing that makes sense to me is if somehow we got inducted into the pact. I mean if they wanted us dead they would have killed us in that field last night." I said spinning the stock of my rifle in the dirt.

" I don't know but it makes sense in a way. We did save the alpha after all." he said taking a swig of his canteen

"Yea I guess." Looking at how dirty my rifle was. "I'm gonna clean my rifle, it needs one desperately." I said as I took the cleaning kit out of my backpack.

"Good idea, I'll clean my pistol too." Jason said as he started disassembling his pistol.

It was mid day when the pack returned

I watched as they entered the nest. They had brought extra food with them consisting of compys. I watched as a female dropped a compy to the male raptor who chirped thankfully.A female dropped one in front of Jason who starred at it for a second then said "Um..Thanks." The raptor chirped and walked away. "Wow thats creepy its like they can understand us." Jason said cutting into his compy. "I told you they could man." I sad as Angel dropped my compy into my hands.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. She chirped and curled up next to me watching her pack. I put the compy on it's back and cut what I could out of the edible meat.

"Hey Jason,You know what would be great to have right now?" Asked as I took a bite, the meat making a squishing sound in my mouth. He shook his head as he stuffed himself.

"A Big mack with a large fry and a diet coke." I said daydreaming about it. "I think you should shut up and not remind me what kind of foods I'm missing." He said looking up wiping blood off his chin. I chuckled "Sorry."  
>When I finished I chucked the remains off into the jungle. I then picked up my backpack and the M16. "Where are you going?" Jason asked chucking the remains of his compy into the jungle.<p>

"I wanted to look around and get a feeling for the area." I said tightening the straps on my elbow and knee pads.

"Smart idea." He said cocking his pistol and jogging next to me. Angel chirped questionally at us. " We're just going to explore the surrounding area." Jason said for me. She seemed reluctant as first but let us go.

We had been navigating through the jungle for the better part of the afternoon when we came up to cliff that overlooked the southern part of the island. There was a compound about two miles from us. "I bet there's something useful in that." Jason said wiping sweat off his brow.

"Yea, But right now I'm more concerned with how we're going to get to it." I said slowly peeking over the cliff at the bottom that about about 80 feet down. "If we do decide to climb down this thing which I really don't want to do. We would have to do it tomorrow." I said looking at the soon to be setting sun. "Yea we should probably head back." Jason said as he turned to head back.

We had marked some of the trees so getting back was easy. We hadn't strayed that far from the nest either so it was about a twenty minute walk.

When we returned the raptors where moving all about as if getting ready for something. Then they all gathered near Angel. "I think they are getting ready to go hunting again." I said to Jason. When we approached them three raptors, two females and a male went to the nest and to my surprise Angel  
>nudged me towards the pack that was getting ready to hunt. "She wants us to hunt with them."<p>

"What? Why?" Jason asked "Probably to see if we are useful to the pack." I said as the pack started off at Jog because Angels leg was still sore. "Ok what happens if we don't prove ourselves useful?" He ask nervously as we jumped over a stump

"I'm not sure."I stated as I tried not to fall as we ran through a bush. "Thats fantastic." He muttered.

"Hey Jason how do you think our old drill instuctor would handle this whole situation of landing on an Island full of dinosuars."I said as we dodged trees. "John honestly I think he would make that spinosuarus his bitch." He said panting.

I started chuckling " I bet he would too." I slid down a small hill as we came to the edge of a field.

I looked at the raptors, they were all crouched behind bushes. Jason and I crouched behind a different bush from the others. Looked past the bush into the field was a huge herd of an almost random assortment of different herbivores. I watched as a full grown triceratops broke off from the herd to eat some bushes. I glanced at the raptors, they were looking at the triceratops too. "We're going for that lone triceratops." I pointed out to Jason.

A quiet chirp drew my attention as I looked over to the raptors. They looked back at me and chirped again. I just stared blankly at them. Finally a female walked slowly up to us and nudged towards me the horned dinosuar."What?" She nudged me even closer.

Then I got the hint. "Oh yay."

"Whats going on?" Jason asked as he was pushed besides me.

"We're the bait for the triceratops." I Whispered as I slowly made my way to the bushes behind the dino.

"Oh sure send the pitiful,slow and weak Humans to distract a huge ass dinosuar…with Horns." he muttered, I chuckled "Just think, how many people can say they've been chased by an incredibly pissed off Triceratops?" he just looked at me dryly. I chuckled "Going out like this isn't that bad. Just think of all the bitches you'll get in heaven."

"I hate you, John." He said looking back at the pack.

"Shut up, You love me."

"Okay, how are we going to do this." I said to myself turning back to the situation at hand.

"Alright, aim at it's head. It probably won't kill it but it will piss it off, then when it charges us we haul ass and let the pack take it down." I told Jason. Creeping out of the bushes with Jason right behind me we slowly moved towards the dinosaur. Noticing us the Triceratops growled a warning and lowered it's head.

I was immediately regretting this plan as I got into position. I aimed down the sights of my M16 right to where its eye should be, Jason took aim too. We were fifteen yards away

"NOW!" I yelled and fired. The bullets did absolutely fuck nothing. The Triceratops roared at us and charged."OHHH SHIIIITTT!" Jason yelled as we bolted to the treeline. the Triceratops was catching up fast. Jason was apparently a more terrified than I was as he had somehow charged 30 feet ahead of me. He made it to the tree-line in time.

I looked back at the Triceratops who was a little more than 10 feet behing me. I didn't Have time to make it to the trees. I took a sharp right and sprinted for the...nothing but field."OH FUCK ME!" The Triceratops had almost caught up to me, I could feel the ground shaking and hear it's heavy angry breaths as it tore ass after me.

Where are those fucking raptors! Suddenly I fell twenty feet as I ran off a small ledge I hadn't seen because I was looking behind me. "AHH!" I hit the ground hard and rolled another ten feet. I looked back back just in time to see the Triceratops try to stop, It was to late as it rocketed off the edge. I scrambled out of the way just in time.

I watched It's front legs brake when it hit the ground with a loud CRACK and THUD. When the dust cleared I got a good look at the Triceratops. Both of it's front legs were broken bones sticking out at the ankles, It was lying on it's side moaning. I felt pity for it be honest. I slowly got up and walked up to it as it watched me. I looked it strait in the eye as I put my boot on its snout.

I unholstered my pistol and put the barrel right up to it's eye.

BANG!

The shot echoed through the trees as the 45. cal bullet imbedded itself in the brain of the wounded Triceratops ending it's misery.

"John, Fuck you alright? "I heard Jason ask breathlessly. I looked over at him "Yea." then looking back at the Triceratops "I'm fine."

I watched the pack examine the kill. Angel sniffed the carcass and walked over to me and made a soft growling noise and nuzzled my head. The growling reminded me of a harsher, louder, more intense cats purr. " You're welcome." I said _  
><em>

Angel chirped softly and returned to the rest of the pack to join in on the meal. Jason and I soon followed.

About ten minutes later I was finished but the raptors where still eating. I sat down against a tree facing the carcass. Angel had finished as well and had laid down next to me. I Loaded the last magazine into the M16 and sighed.

We NEEDED ammo or some good weapons. I looked at the mud puddle to my right looking at my reflection as the puddle rippled. I rubbed my eyes making sure it wasn't just my screwing with me. The puddle rippled again."What the hell?" When it rippled again I felt a tremor in the ground. I stood up looking around,listening. A thunderous roar rang out that made my blood run cold. I looked to the source. standing 19 and a half feet tall and 46 feet long was an adult male Tyrannosaurus rex.

"Fuck that shit!" Jason yelled sprinting for the trees. The T-rex started chasing us. The the majority of the pack had already made to the jungle leaving me and Angel to attempt to get away by ourselves.

The T-rex was about 50 yards back and the trees where about 40 yards ahead. I knew we weren't going to make it. Thinking quickly I sprinted away from Angel hoping to distract the it and make it go after me but to my horror it did the complete opposite and started going after Angel. I quickly took aim and fired. It roared in anger. "HEY!" I yelled trying to get it's attention. To my relief and horror it started after me. "This was a really fucking stupid idea!" I yelled hauling ass away from the t-rex

I took off running to the tree line as the T-rex was gaining and fast, I opened fire. It had a little effect on the dinosuar to slow it down a little bit but not really enough to help.

I had almost made it to the jungle when the T-rex put on an extra burst of speed "Oh shit!" I emptied the magazine into him. The M16 letting out a full auto roar . Click! Click!. The gun had jammed "FUCK!" I threw the rifle down and gave all I had to get to the trees The T-Rex was 10 Yards Behind me. I dove into the thicker part jungle just before the massive jaw closed on where I was a millisecond before.

T-rex didn't even try to get me and just stomped off towards the dead Triceratops. "Prick." I muttered. I unholstered my pistol and cocked it. I tried to find my way back to the nest. Looking around I had no clue where the fuck I was. Frustrated I looked at my compass in the handle of my knife. "Well this is absolutely useless because I have no idea what fucking direction we took off in!" I yelled frustrated. Sheathing my knife I decided to head east.

After about ten minute I managed to stumble across some of our footprints. "Okay atleast I'm on the right track." I said as I climbed the hill that I had slid down the top. I looked at the sky as it was starting to get dark. Thunder clapped in the distance "Greaaat." I muttered as I soon began to feel droplets of water spash on me.

It almost immediately switched from light drizzle to hurricane. Within minutes I was completely drenched. I Had been walking for what felt like forever and it was so dark I couldn't hardly see the footprints anymore.

A twig snapped behind me along with some bushes rustling. I froze, my heart started racing. I slowly turned around and strained my eyes but I couldn't see anything it was too dark. I heard footsteps coming closer. I raised my pistol .

Whatever it was I was not going down with out a fight. I hoped it wasn't anything really deadly. lighting flashed. I saw a siholette about fifteen feet ahead of me. I gulped and slowly moved backwards as lightning flashed again. I saw the dino again. It was now ten feet away. I couldn't tell what it was. I fell over an over grown root into a large puddle, dropping my pistol. I clawed through the puddle trying to find it.

Lightning flashed again and the dino was even closer to me. I jumped to my feet and drew my knife. I stood in a defensive stance waiting for the dino step into the small opening. A Raptor stepped out, I sighed in relief. I lowered my knife and looked at this raptor.

It was different than the other ones. it was light green slightly shorter than me and shorter than Angel.

I slowly raised my knife not sure what this raptor would do.

I started backing away slowly, the raptor growled and then jumped at me. I grunted as I just barely rolled out of it's way. When I got to my feet the raptor was already to it's feet and had jumped at me again. Knocking me down, I flipped it off me with my legs using it's own momentum before it could sink it's deadly killing claws into me.I jumped back to my feet. The raptor was again already on it's feet. We circled each other, staring one another down.

I tightened my grip on my knife. The raptor bared it's teeth at me and growling sending a chill down my spine. "Fuck you too." I muttered. Then the raptor jumped at me again and this time I couldn't get out it's way and it knocked me to the ground.I had dropped my knife just out of reach. The raptor didn't use it's killing claws just yet.

It barked in victory, Looked down at me with it's peircing stare that seemed to be looking down into my soul. "Well come on finish me!" I challenged , My heart pumping faster than ever. The raptor reared it's head up like a snake about to strike. I new this was it. I saw a flash of white as the raptor was knocked off me. I looked over and to my ultimate surprise it was Angel! I couldn't believe my luck.

I took my chance as the raptors fought to get to cover. I grabbed my knife and ran. I slipped in mud and fell into a puddle drenching me even more. My Hand landed on something in the puddle. I grabbed it. My pistol! "YES!" I jumped to my feet and took aim waiting for my chance to get a shot off as the raptors continued to fight. Angel noticed me aiming and jumped off the raptor giving me the shot I needed.

I aimed for the raptor's head. I squeezed the trigger and BANG!. The bullet went right through it's eye and into it's brain killing it instantly. The raptors body made a slapping noise as it fell to the mud.

I leaned back against a tree trying to catch my breath. Angel came over to me and nudged my forhead and growled concerningly. "I'm alright, just beaten down." I looked up at her rain cascading down my face. "Thank you." I said rubbing her brow. She chirped and nuzzled into my hand. "Can you take me back to the nest?" I asked her helplessly. She chirped nipped my hand, signaling to follow her.

I must have made it almost back to the nest seeing as it wasn't even a 20 minute walk.

Immediately upon entering the nest I heard Jason shout "John! Fuck man I thought you you were dead." As he came up and gave me a bro hug.

" Yea, I thought I was to for a second there." I said grunting a little bit as I set my backpack down. "I would've been too if Angel hadn't saved me from that raptor." I said looking at her as she lied down.

"Raptor?" Jason asked surprised.

"Yea on my way back I was attacked by a raptor. It was a different breed than these ones though." I told him sitting down against the log next to Angel.

"That's crazy." Jason commented. We stayed up for another half hour seeing as the rain wasn't going to let up anytime soon we hit the hay. Tomorrow Jason and I were gonna hit that compound..

**There's chapter two I stayed up all night fixing this one hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic park **

**Chapter Three **

I was thrown from my sleep as I got kicked."Ow!" I yelped as I looked at Jason who was trying to wake me up."Dude stop kicking up"'I know" Jason said with a smirk."What do you want?" I asked" I just thought we should head for the compound earlier than around noon with dinosuars being cold blooded and all,There would be less of them moving about." I yawned and stood up.I stretched and walked over the stream.I washed all the dry blood from my face and filled my canteen.I looked at my reflection.I had a bunch of cuts and scrapes on my face and and the beginings of a beard.

Something nudged my shoulder.I looked over my shoulder at angel who had just gotten up."Hey me and Jason are going to be gone for a couple hours." I said to her feeling kind of retarded for talking to a Raptor but she seemed to understand.I walked over to Jason who was tieing his boots."You ready?" "Yep." he replied cocking his pistol."lets move."

We walked along the trail of trees we marked enough we came to the cliff, I started down first. An hour later we reached bottom.

"Whew! I don't know about you but I think that sucked." I said wiping sweat from my brow. Jason leaned against a tree."We were not meant to climb cliffs."He said in between breaths.I chuckled." I think the compound is that way." I said as I moved in the direction I suggested. I had only walked about 100 yards when i smelt this horrid smell that made me gag.I pulled my shirt over my mouth and Jason did the same. I Drew my pistol with my right hand and keeping my shirt over my face with my left. AS we rounded a bush What I saw stopped me in my tracks. A T-rex was lying on the ground not moving. As I moved closer I noticed that it was dead and half of it from the chest to its legs was half devoured. Jason puked, I patted his back. "Come on bud just a little further."I said my voice muffled by my shirt.

I stepped over the T-rex's tail and slowly moved forward. We walked for about another 15 minutes when we came across a huge electric fence. I looked for a way around finding none I walked back to Jacob "We are going to have to climb over." I said summing up the fence.. "Alright I"ll go first." He grunted halfway up the fence already. I followed suit.

I dropped down to the ground on the other side. I stood and looked around. The whole place was in ruins. There were destroyed trucks and jeeps everywhere.

The main building sat 50 feet behind an overturned exploded gas truck."Looks like they waged war here." I commented,Jason walked up to the doors. I tried the handle."Fuck. Its locked." Jason Kicked it. It didn't budge,I took my camo overshirt off and wrapped it around my right hand and punched through a window and cleared all the glass away. "That works too." Jason said climbing into the window. I put my overshit back on and climbed in the window.

Inside was a mess papers everywhere and wildlife was creeping in. The room we were in looked like somekind of office. There was a nice black desk with papers strewn all over it and a smashed computer laid on the ground in front of it, The chair was knocked over and the couch behind us was all torn room was practically empty but one thing caught my the ground underneath some trash was a breifcase with a padlock on it. I put it on the table and tried yanking the lock off. Didn't work So I drew my pistol and shot the lock off. I opened the breifcase and what I found surprised the hell outta me. "What is it?" Jason asked me. There in the breifcase was a pair of metal guantlets."Guantlets. They were used in medieval times for combat and were armor for your wrist,forearm and hand."

I put them on."I feel kind of badass with things on." said air boxing."Jason chuckled. A loud screech rang out nearby."That sounded like a raptor."I said looking at Jason "Sounded like it was in the building too." He added. I swore and grabbed my pistol Jason did the same. We stepped out into a hallway one direction the roof had collasped leaving only one direction to go look. As we rounded a corner we came to the mess hall where we found the source of the noise. A raptor was tearing through what was left of the food storage area.

We slowly backed away when Jason tripped."Fuck!" I cursed under my breath. the raptor spun around . I finally got a good look at it. The raptor was the same size as the one that attacked me the night before but was jet black with small white spots on its tail and maroon scales on its brow. The raptor Barked at us and Hopped onto a table and barked again. Then it bolted towards us "RUN!"I shouted as I half dragged-half helped him up out of the room. We sprinted down the hallway looking for a way out. I looked back at the raptor which was gaining on us fast.

I saw a hallway coming up on our right." Right!" I shouted and grabbed Jason's shirt and pulled him into the hallway. I watched as the raptor skided past the doorway Jason and I ran as fast we could but the raptor was fast for it had now regained his ground on us and was catching up still. I noticed sunlight was peaking through a small hole in the wall just big enough for us to climb through "Jason the hole Now!" I said as I ducked through it and pulled Jason out.

We both jumped away from the whole as the raptor jammed itself as far through it as it could. It snarled at us."Fuck you too." I said as the raptor backed out of the hole. I sighed " I hate this friggin place!" I spat. "You alright."Jason asked."Yea I"m fine." I stood up and offered a hand to Jason. He took and I helped him up.

I looked around where in a court yard type of thing the compound's Main structure was in the shape of a crude U around us. There was about 150-200 square feet of of trashed vehicles and rubble. Then behind us over looking the ocean was a 200ft cliff. "Hey!Come here!" I heard Jason shout. I jogged over to him

He was in front of a Green door " Its the only door I could find."He said "Alright." I breathed out as I stepped towards the door. I was just about to put my hand on the doornob when the whole door came flying out and knocked me on my ass. I pushed the door off me as fast as I could and rolled over as clawed foot landed where my head was a milisecond before. The Raptor! It hadn't given up on hunting us."Shit!" I said through gritted teeth as the raptor lunged at me, I kicked it in the head knocking it back giving me enough time to get up."SHOOT IT! SHOOT IT!" I screamed trying to dodge its Pounces.

I heard Jason open fire with his pistol nearly hitting me as I heard bullets whizzing by. He must have hit the raptor becuase it Yelped and charged after him. I watched as he fumbled to reload and watched in horror as he dropped his loaded clip.

He knew he didn't have time pick it up and he sprinted towards a truck with the raptor on his heels literally. He dove under a truck where the raptor couldn't get him. I had ran over and Started shooting at the raptor. I pulled the trigger but the gun wouldn't fire "Shit" I shouted perfect damn time for it to jam. The raptor whipped around and pounced at me I dove underneath it.I glanced over and realised I was way to close to the cliff for comfort.

I saw the raptor Charge me again I was going to try and go underneath but it cuaght me off guard by hitting me with its whip like tail knocking me over the side of the cliff and I dropped my pistol over the side. I tried to grab something but I kept sliding "AHHHH!" I yelped as I slid off"JOHHHHHNN!"I heard Jason scream

Time seemed to slow down as I fell. Suddenly my hand grasped something. I held on with all my strength and swung my other arm up and grabbed for a hand hold guantlets clanging against the rocks I pulled my self up foot by foot I had to have fallen like 30 ft. I started pulling my self up faster and faster as I heard pistol shots ring out. I finally reached the top. I pulled my self over the side and stood up. The raptor looked at me as I unsheathed my knife. "I'm not dead yet you peice of shit."and I charged as the raptor charged. The raptor and I rammed into each other. We both fell down, I dropped my knife. "Dammit!" I kicked the raptor as it tried to jump on me.

I stood up and the raptor ran at me then jumped I put my left arm up to block the razor sharp teeth of the raptor and it chomped down on my guantlet not even denting it .Thinking fast I punched it twice in the throat and final roundhouse to the side of the head knocked the raptor over. "HAHAHA MOTHERFUCKER DIDN'T LIKE THAT DID YA!"I yelled without thinking.I then scrambled over to my knife.

I grabbed it just in time as the raptor pounced on me I used it's own momentum against it and flipped it over me. I jumped up and tackled the raptor as it tried to get up and I stabbed it in the neck just below it's jaw. It squealed in pain So I twisted my combat KA-BAR knife and tore it out side ways with it, ripping the raptors throat out. Blood was everywhere,as the raptors cries of pain finally went silent.I stood up the blood dripping from my face I looked around I saw Jason and Angel who must have just gotten there staring at me with a look of disbelief.I wiped the blood from my blade on my pants, And tried to rub most the blood off my face.I looked back at them they where silent and unwavering."What?"I at both of them. Jason stammered. I walked over to him and offered him a hand. He slowly took it

as if he was afraid of me or something."What? is something wrong?" I asked. Angel came over and sniffed me. Looking at me curiously."Your eyes are glowing...glowing red."Jason stammered"What?" I said freaked out I ran over to a truck and twisted the mirror to look at my face. My eyes were indeed glowing red

"What the hell?...I don't feel any different. That is messed up." I kept red glow slowly started fading then it just dissapeared."Thats creepy." I walked back over to them.

"We should look for some supplies." I said walking into the and angel followed. I read a sign pointing in different directions."Motor pool and Armory this way." I said letting them know. We had been walking for for about ten minutes through the rubble and trash when we reached a point where the whole hallways was blocked off. "Jason get on my back I"ll lift you up to the secondfloor."

I crouched down Jason stepped on my back and jumped up to the next floor and pulled himself up. Before I could stand Angel Jumped up too shoving me back down.I looked up at Jason who was leaning as far over the ledge as he could with his arm stuck out. I just as high as I could but it was not enough. I did it over and over again with no avail. "How am I gonna do this?" I said talking to myself. We don't have all day

Angel surprised me by lowering her tail. I kept forgetting raptors were actually intelligent,Damn human arrogance. I grabbed her tail and she pulled me up."Thank you." I said rubbing her snout. I noticed some stairs over in the corner. "Stairs over here." I said already halfway down them. Downs stairs there was one door that was blown apart. When I walked in I noticed all the dry blood all over the place. In some areas everything looked like somehad jumped all over the place with a bunch of red paint. "Well this isn't creepy or nothing." Jason said sarcastically I nodded.

We went through another doorway and entered what had to be the Motor were vehicles everywhere, some where trashed others looked like they could be driven.I walked over to woodland camo Humvee armed with a M240 machine gun.I climbed up to the gun and cocked it. "Now this we can use." I said Jason smirked and said "Oh fuck yea." I crawled down into the cab and tried starting it. The Humvee coughed and sputtered but sure enough it started.

"Oorah!" I shouted as I revved the engine. Jason laughed as I spun the Tires. Suddenly Angel leapt on the hood and started attacking the truck. "Ahhhhh!"I yelped in surprise and jumped out. Noticing That I had jumped out she jumped off the Hood and stood between me and the truck snarling at the truck."She must think the truck was attacking you." Jason said as He offered me a hand up.I walked over to angel and rubbed her head"I'm alright. The truck won't hurt me, it's okay."I said as I pointed to the Humvee. I walked over to the it. I looked back at her,she was watching my everymove.

I slowly opened the door to the Hummve."Come here." I said as comforting as I could but she was still weary but slowly came over the truck and sniffed.I turned the truck off she seemed to calm down.I rubbed her snout. "See the truck isn't gonna hurt me."I got out of the truck and walked over to Jason who was looking through another hummvee "Hey check this out." He said bringing out four duffel bags."Sweet." I grabbed two and he grabbed two. I looked on the other side of the room at the door with Armory labeled over it."It's over here Jason." "What?" He asked."The Armory is over here." "Oh."

The Amory door was left wide open. I slowly approached it I heard some scuffling coming from the room. Jason drew his pistol and me my knife. He went in first, I was just behind him.I looked around in there.

I didn't see anything until I saw a small flash of green . I looked over and there looking at me with its beady little eyes was a compy." It's Just a compy." I said he nodded.

I Got a good look at the room now. It seemed pretty big about 40ft by 50ft full of gun cabinets."Jackpot!" I said. We went looking through the cabinets all of them were empty except four. The guns we found in the cabinets ranged form pistols to sniper rifles.

I grabbed a 44 Magnum and a MP5 submachine gun.I noticed a huge box at the bottom of one cabinet that had MULDOON written on it.I kneeled down and opened of it was like a dream come true. The box was a multi-gun case containing a M1 Garand battle rifle with a bayonet,and a Spas 12 shotgun and a M82 sniper rifle."Awesome."Jason looked at me "Whats awesome?"he asked I pulled them out "Lucky Bastard." I grinned.

We left the armory with three duffel bags full of guns and ammo the last one was reserved for medical supplies and other such things which Jason volunteered to go grab seeing how there was first aid kits in every truck. All in all we had four M16A4's,two Remington870s,three Mp5 submachine guns and three M1911s plus the first aid kits that Jason brought back.

Needless to say it was very heavy and that doesn't include the guns we had on had a desert eagle(lucky bastard) A Winchester model 70 and a Remington 870."Holy Crap!" I grunted I lifted the bags into the hummvee's trunk. I waited for Jason to put his load in the trunk then I shut the trunk."Did we grab extra gasoline?" He didn't answer. "Ok I'll grab some. Have you seen Angel anywhere?"I asked "Angel?" "That's what I call the Raptor that followed us." "Gotcha.I am going to try and get this radio to work." I gave him a thumbs up and walked away.

I had two five gallon cans full of gas and was walking back to the humvee. All I was armed with was my ,knife and the gauntlets that I decided to keep seeing how a raptor's teeth couldn't penitrate them. As I approached the truck I noticed that Angel was back and basking next to the was fiddling with the radio wires.

I must've been maybe 20 feet from the truck when Angel woke up. I put the gas cans in the trunk and walked over to Jason who was fiddling with the radio still."So whats the news with the radio?" He paused and looked up at me. "It's fucked, theres no way I'll be able to fix it." he said throwing it to the ground startling Angel."Fantastic." I muttered. " We should probably get going. Your driving." I said as we got into the hummvee "Shit how do we get back?" Jason asked"I have an Idea."

I got out of the truck walked up to Angel. I rubbed her snout " We don't know how to get back to the you...um...help us?" I pleaded. She snorted and nuzzled my face.

Taking it as a yes I said thank you and got back into the hummvee." her and she'll lead us to the nest." I told him as she ran in front with us trailing.

It was about 5:00 pm now. we had spent all day in the compound and now we were finally going home.. well the next best thing. Jason drove through thick under brush fallen down trees and just basically manuevered through the thick jungle for about twenty minutes before anything was said."Hey do you remember that song that Sgt Jackson used to hum all the time?" I asked."Which one?" he said as he tried to drive around a stump."You know the one that was like pretty woman this pretty woman that."

"Oh yea thats called Pretty Woman by roy robinson...no not robinson... Orbison...Why?"

"Becuase its stuck in my head."I said. Jason chuckled. We heard a thunderous roar."Aw Fuck!" We both said I looked at Jason. "I'm going to man the Machine gun ."

I climbed up to the Maching gun and swiveled it around looking for spinosaurus I saw the trees start to shake and I heard it roar again,it was very close.

The spino roared again and practically leaped at us. I started showering it with bullets."Jason! Head to that clearing up ahead so we can get some distance on this bitch!" I shouted over the machine spino was tearing through the trees at a breakneck pace. The bullets wheren't peircing it's hide but where doing some

damage,But not enough. "This fucking thing is a damn tank!"then Jason jumped a small log slamming me against the roof, into the small enough room to turn around. The spino had dissapeared and so hadn't Anglel.I Looked around slowly studying every hummvee suddenly stalled.

"What the hell!"I heard Jason exclaim. "Shhhhh!You hear that?" I whispered to Jason"I don't hear anything."He whispered looking around.

"Thats just is no birds chirping,no dinos roaring , it's like the jungle is lifeless...Hand me my sniper rifle.I think I see something moving in the trees over there."I looked through the scope.I tried my best to make out what I saw behind all the branches but I couldn't see it clearly but I knew it was moving.I slowed my breathing put the crosshairs on what I thought was it's head and squeezed the !The gunshot rang out.I heard the spinosaur roar in pain then the tree I was looking at through the scope when the tree was practically torn apart."OH SHIT!"Insted of doing damage the 50. cal only pissed it off even more."GO,GO,GO!" I shouted as I started pounding it with bullets.

"Start come on,fucking start!" I heard Jason panicking. The spinosaurus was only 70 yards away and was going about ten yards per step. The humvee roared to life. Jason put it in gear and started to take off. The spino was too quick we couldn't get away in time "Jason Look ou-!"The spino had rammed the Humvee with it's snout flipping it and throwing me from the truck all together

"Aaaahhhh!" I hit the ground hard and rolled slamming it the base of a tree. I heard the Spinosuar roar as everything went black.

I woke to the sounds of screaming roaring and gunshots.I shot up looking around. It took me second to relize where I was. Gunshots from behind me snapped me out of my daze.I looked to the source of the sound. I saw Jason running from the spino and to my horror I saw him stumble and fall.'

He rolled over and started shooting the spino with his pistol as he tried to crawl away. The spino roared and pinned him down with it's foot."AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I heard Jason scream as the spino bent down and closed it's maw around him."NO! JASON!" I screamed in horror. This had to be some kind of fucked up dream.

I couldn't look away, I couln't move, My eyes were frozen to the seen as I watched the Spinosuarus Shake it's head violently silencing Jason's screams.

It then roared in triumph and looked in my direction.

I Scrambled to my feet and tripped over my rifle. MY RIFLE!I grabbed it and cocked it. I looked back at the Spino who was still staring at me. It's eyes seem to stare into me ,almost peirce my soul.

"WELL COME ON YOU GOING TO ATTACK ME OR NOT!""OR ARE YOU JUST A GIANT PUSSY?" I taunted in both fear and rage spino roared at me and charged "THATTA BOY!" BAM!BAM! I hit it twice in the chest.I started running, I had a couple seconds before it would catch up. I ran as fast as I could to the thicker part of the Jungle.

I suddenly got an Idea.I turned around and ran back at the Spino, my courage draining with each footstep but I knew what I had to do.I sprinted towards the Spino, I hoped to either confuse it to the piont it wouldn't attack right off or see if it would back off .Either way I was sick of running from this monster.

The fact that it killed Jason pissed me off. I didn't care if I died or not but I knew that either I was going to die or it was. Only one of us was going to walk away from this.

I could feel the ground shake violently as I got closer to the spino.I could see the confusion on it's face as it watched this human run at it.

I jumped out of the way as it tried to bite. I could feel the concusion from the force of it's maw ! I shot it in the side of the neck and dodge it's foot as it tried to crush I couldn't dodge it's tail as it smacked me. I Flew about twenty feet with out touching the ground. When I got smashed into the hummvee that was on it's roof completly trashed.

I looked up at the wasn't wasting time coming back after me. I saw a blur of motion and watched to my ultimite surprise as the pack of raptors attacked the thier deadly killing claws in it's back and sides. My rifle was thrown into my lap. I looked up at Angel."Thank you."I said standing up.

I rubbed her brow."Now I got a Spino to kill." I watched as the Spino rolled over knocking the raptors off. It jumped to it's feet shaking the ground,roared and charged at me again"You really do not like me do you."I aimed its shoulders then the legs. I aimed for its knees...BAM!BAM!. The Spino roared in pain and fell on the ground all the way to my feet.

"Well thats okay , I don't like you either."I walked up to the head of the beast."Who knew that the knees where the weakspot." I muttered to myself

I unholstered my . If I was gonna kill this thing I wanted to do it with style. I pulled the hammer back I almost squeezed the something shiny cuaght my eye, I looked over at Jason's Desert Eagle lying on the ground.I holstered my pistol and walked over to his pistol and picked it up.I checked the ammo,there was one bullet left.

"That'll do the trick." I said under my breath. The spino must've broken some ribs when it fell becuase it's breathing was very labored and it was whining pitiful groans.I walked up to it's head again.I looked around. All the raptors were watching silently,Angel was closest.I listened to the wind blow through the trees. The air had an odd peacefulness for what was going on.I looked down at the Spinosaurus,stared it right in the eye. I could see the fear and confusion in it's eyes as I pulled the hammer back on Jason's silver Desert Eagle.

Still staring it in the eye I put the barrel about an inch from it's eye"This...is for Jason."I squeezed the trigger,silencing the demon forever.I walked away throwing the gun down.

I stepped on something metal.I looked down,there at my feet was Jason's dogtags.I picked them up." Rest is peace brother, _Semper Fi_" Angel came over nuzzled my hand. Maybe paying her respects to Jason. I Put his dogtags in my pack with all the other Marines dogtags. I would mourn him later but now was not the time nor the place.

Angel nuzzled my face and licked my cheek.I gave her a hug"Thanks for coming back.".She snorted in response.I let her go and walked back to the trashed Humvee. I looked throught the wreckage for anything savable.

I looked through the trunk and grabbed One M16A4,One M1911 Pistol,A remington870 Shotgun and My M1 Garand and Spas 12 put them in one duffel bag.I grabbed another duffel bag stuffed the medical supplies in it and some shaving cream that Jason had grabbed.I looked through the duffel bag some more and found 4 lighters and 5 boxs of matches."Sweet!"

I put them in my pocket. There was a small locked box also in the bag.I busted the lock on it and opened the box. My jaw dropped at what I two,not three but four frag grenades in a grenade belt were sitting in the box."Aw fuck yeah!"I put the belt on.I broke off the mirror so I could shave.

I put all the first aid stuff and the shaving cream back in the duffel bag and slung it around my shoulder and grabbed the straps of the other one and stood up.

I looked at all the raptors who where looking at me including Angel.I coughed awkwardly.I just stared dumbly at them. "What?" I asked nervously.I glanced at Angel Who gestured towards the it clicked. She wants me to have the first piece."Alright."I dropped the duffel bags and walked over the spinos gut. I pulled out my combat knife. I Gutted it getting blood all over my right hand.

I grabbed a random peice of meat and started eating the blood dripping down my face as I wiped it off.I admit it was gross but hey it was food.I finished the piece.I looked at the raptors "Well what are you waiting for?" I asked. Angel Barked something at them and they converged on the spino.

15 minutes later the pack had finished eating and I was sitting by a near by tree retying my boots .Angel Barked and all the raptors moved away from the carcass. I stood up and grabbed the duffle bags swung one over my shoulder and carried the other one.

I jogged over to the rest of the pack. They took off at a slow jog becuase of me. I didn't have the stamina they did and I soon fell a little behind as we moved up a steep hill.I lost my footing and fell dropping the bags and smashing into a knocked the wind out of me leaving me

gasping for air. I couldn't move, my vision blurred. I kneaded the ground with my finger as the pain set it "rrrrgghh!Fuck!"My back felt like something had hit me with a sledghammer.I sucked it up and stood up bearing my teeth in pain I picked up one of the I grabbed the other bag and stumbled up the hill as fast as I could so as not to hold up the pack. when I got to the top I was winded.I set one of the bags down and leaned on a tree."You guys go I'll catch up."I told them.

Angel walked over to me and nudged my shoulder. I looked up her bent over and bit down on the strap of the duffel bag and picked it up.I smiled"Thankyou again"I rubbed her brow. She snorted and turned back the to the pack and continued moving with me right behind them.

We Jogged for about an hour before we reached the nest.I set the duffel bags down by the big the rest of the pack settled in for the night, I headed up stream looking for a place to wash.

I stopped by a 10ft waterfall. Perfect height for taking a crude shower. I took my blouse and shirt off, Then I took my boots off. Boy it felt good to take them off and let my feet breath.I took my revolver off with the belt but kept my knife and my pants on. I didn't trust this island one bit and I didn't wanna be caught with my pants pun intended.

I Jumped in the water,It was freezing.I broke the surface 15 feet away from the water was up to my chest in some areas and up to my waist in others.I let the water soak into my skin before I started scrubbing all the dirt and blood off me.

I looked at my self, I had gotten alot of scars,cuts and scrapes since I crashed here. I had also gained alot of muscle too.I was already Jacked from boot camp and combat but this place was three times as hard as all that.

I waded back over to the bank and grabbed the shaving cream out of my pack.I spread it all over my chin. I drew my knife and grabbed the Hummvee started shaving.

Once I had finished I dove under the water to wash all the shaving cream off.

I was getting out of the water when I heard a twig snap. I held my breath and slowly turned around. I sighed in realief as it was only Angel. She came closer to me sniffing curiously."Thats right you haven't seen me with my shirt off have you?" She cocked her head.I chuckled and rubbed her snout. I put my shirt on and grabbed my Overshirt.I buckled my pistol on and started following Angel back to the was getting dark quick and I was exhuasted.

At the nest I set my pack down next to the duffel bags and lied came over and curled up by my side. Her head was next to my mine.I was all alone now with Jason had been freinds since we were toddlers. We went through boot camp had been been in combat together, we were as close to family as you could possibly get.

After all those times he saved me I let him down.

I looked at Angel."Goodnight." I said closing my eyes.

**OK I hope you enjoyed my longest chapter yet. Please forgive grammar mistakes everytime I save it deletes some of the story.. Again thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I do not own JP**

I opened my eyes and stretched. I had fallen asleep leaning on Angel .She was almost wrapped around me as her head was on my stomach and her tail was almost touching my thigh.

I smiled as I gently moved her head off me. I slowly stood up. It had been a week since that night.

That night that I killed the spino and also the night...that Jason died. In the past week nothing had really special happened other that raptors had laid their eggs. Somedays I hunted and others I stayed at the nest. I guess it was kinda borring but at least I got some much needed rest.

I walked over to the stream,formed a cup with my hands and dipped them in the water. I brought it up to my face to drink.

The water was bitter but refreshing. Once I finished I stood up and walked back to the tree and sat on the ground.I almost fell back asleep when The raptors started waking up. I stood back up and grabbed my pack,slung it around my shoulders and grabbed my M1 Garand.

The raptors liked to go hunting first thing in the morning. I Rolled up my sleeves and cocked my rifle.I looked for anything else I would need to bring. I remembered that I need to fill my cantteen. I moved over to Angel who was lapping water out of the stream. I bent down beside her and filled up my canteen with the looked over at it and sniffed it. I brought it up to her so she could fulfill her curiosity.

She lapped at the water on the top of the lid making me chuckle. I rubbed her brow."Your funny." I said standing up and tieing the canteen on my pack. She barked orders to the pack and tugged on my shirt. I suppose it ment I was going hunting. "Sweet!" I thought anxiously. Going hunting was the highlight of my day. I never knew what would happen good or bad.

I mean sure guarding the nest wasn't worse than cleaning the shitters in Iraq but it still sucked. All I could do all day was sit staring at a pile of eggs. Waiting, almost begging for something to happen. I don't think any dinosuar is dumb enough to try and steal a raptor's eggs. I jogged over to the raptors who were waiting on me.

As soon I got to them we took off. For about an Two hours of running through the thick jungle we finally stopped at a huge feild and we crouched down. There all kinds of dinosuars in the feild from Brachiosuarus to Galimimus. I noticed all the raptors were sorting through all the possible kills.

I noticed all three gallimimuses sleeping away from the positioned so that the feild was in front of them but the jungle was in a small U-shape around them. "Perfect!" I thought.I slowly moved around the raptors up to Angel who looked at me.I silently pointed to the galimimuses the studied them

I looked at her."I got an attack plan." I looked at Angel, She looked back at me."I'll go up directly in front of them and shoot the big one. While I do that you guys attack from their flanks and then BAM! We got three of em."I whispered almost over enthusiatically.

She seemed to nod and nuzzled my Head. She then growled something at the pack and then moved she looked at me then followed the rest of the pack.

"Okay John lets do this." I said quietly to myself as I stepped out into the open.I Looked at the Prey,The biggest one was my target. I crept slowly up to the sleeping dinos. I stopped when I was about 15 yards away. I went down on my knee and looked down my sights at the biggest Gallimimus. I switched off the safety, Slowly exhaled and Squeezed the trigger.

The shot echoed through the trees waking the Remaining sleeping Gallimimuses, Startling every Dinosuar in the area and ending one dino's life. I watched as the raptors sprinted out of the trees and pounced on the other two Galimimuses Sinking their deadly killing claws into them.

They killed one but the other rolled knocking the raptors off and Came Running at me"Oh really!"I Yelled as I blew a hole the size of a half dollar coin through it's head. It faceplanted and skidded to my feet dead.

"Damn I'm a good shot"I said looking at the hole in it's head as raptors came over and Devoured the galimimus. I had finished eating and stood about ten feet away from them.

I felt hot breath on my back.I looked behind me at a male who nuzzled my shoulder, I guess his way of saying thanks."Your welcome." I said rubbing his chin.

Angel growled at him and he backed off.I grinned at her as she came over and licked my face.I rubbed her snout "Your jealouse aren't you."I said grinning. If my eyes weren't messing with me she looked sheepish."I laughed softly"It's alright." I slowly rubbed her brow. She purred softly pushing into my hand.I heard a roar in the distance,sounded pretty big.

Angel looked away and barked to the pack. I unslung my rifle,It was wicked humid out so I took my over shirt off and tied it tightly around my waist exsposing my torn up blood stained what used to be white under shirt.I had the worst farmer's tan ever, I looked at my Marine corps tatoo on my shoulder.

The tatto looked like the Eagle,globe and anchor covered in flames and underneath it said _Semper fi til I die._

I smiled as I thought about the day I got it. Back then things were simple wake up go to work and sleep. I didn't have to worry about dinosuars attacking ,eating or chasing me. I almost longed for those days. But whats the point of wanting something you can't have.

I sighed and grabbed my gun and followed Angel to the pack. I looked up at the sky noticing clouds rolling in. "Oh yay its gonna rain soon." I muttered sarcastically to myself

Angel looked curiously at me almost as if asking if I was ready. So I figured I'd reply. "I"m all set." I said shrugging my snorted and then jogged off into the woods as the pack and I jogged after her. After what felt like hours of running and jumping through the woods I started to reconize the surroundings when suddenly it just downpoured. It was like God took a huge bucket of water and dumped it on the island. It was so powerful it almost knocked me down the small hill I just climbed.

I sighed and trudged on after the pack as the rain beat down on us. Its didn't take long for the ground to turn to slippery mud as I tried to keep up but seeing how they could dig their claws into the ground to get traction and I couldn't,I started to fall behind. I noticed them cross over a stream on a fallen tree. They did it so gracefully and confidently.

While I on the other hand was having second thoughts as I approached said was about a half foot wide and about twenty feet long and I didn't see anyother way across without getting even more drenched so I cautiously put one foot on the log,seemed sturdy so I put my other foot and inched my way across. "Thats it John-boy...just..one..foot...in front..of..the other." I mumbled to myself.

I succefully made it halfway and started feeling more confident,so I started to move faster when I slipped and fell smashing my face off the log and slowly slid off to the cold stream 10 ft below. I laid there dazed in the water. My face felt like it got hit by a train.

A crack of thunder woke me from my daze. I stood up and swayed a little but soon got my balance back and the world stopped spinning."I knew that wouldn't end well." I said spitting out a glob of blood and picking up the stuff I dropped.

A small chirp to my right jumped me I spun around gun drawn only to come face to face with Angel. I lowered my gun as Angel approached me. She whined a little and nuzzled my shoulder."I'm alright, I just need to get ot of the water." She seemed to nod and turned around and ran to the pack.

I took a quick look around and quickly joined the pack.

I bet we hadn't even been moving for five minutes when I heard a high pitched wail that sent a chill down my spine surprisingly close. All the raptors froze in place and growled.

"Not good."I said under my breath. I looked at Angel as she barked some orders to the pack. I watched as all of them ran into the bushes,Leaving Angel and a male raptor behind. I started to follow when Angel stopped me with her tail.

I looked at her surprised. I didn't exspect her to want me to go looked back at me and I looked back at her.

I smirked She new I was a valuable asset to the pack. I moved beside her as we slowly creeped through the bushes looking for the source of the wail.

It wasn't long before we heard it again. This time to our right and it was much much closer. All three of us spun around. I slowly moved forward while the raptors stayed in their places hunched down ready to pounce. I attached my bayonet to my rifle just in case something wanted to get up close and personal. looking forward I noticed something moving behind the bushes.I squinted trying to see through the brush.I had taken one more step when I noticed a Golden eye looking at me throught the bush.

I could just barely make out the outline of a head..a raptors head. _"!" _Is basically what I thought at that it clicked it was a trap. The trap that the pack and I set up for hunting the raptor in front of me was the distraction while the pack took the flanks.

My eyes widened in fear and to confirm my fears I heard the snaping of twigs to my right and left then the raptor in front of me was fast but a bullet was faster as I fired three times and hime him in the chest,neck and head ending his all hell broke loose.

Eight raptors came out of the forest Four on each side,all of them lime green with yellow around their eyes."Look out!" I shouted firing apon one killing it instantly as it leaped for me. One of the raptors pounced on the Male raptor from behind while he was fending off another one, sinking it's deadly killing claws into his back and tearing a huge chunk out of his neck killing him. "Oh shit!" was all I could say as his blood splattered on my face.

I raised my gun and shot two of them killing them. While the rest just circled me and Angel snapping at us occasionally trying to fing a weak spot. I knew I didn't have many bullets left in the clip.

I had lost count on how many rounds I fired, so I hoped I hoped I had enough to finish them off. I fired at one peircing it's heart killing there was three raptors left. I watched as Angel pounced on one sinking her killing claws into the Raptor's Back and ripped into it's neck. The raptor shrieked in pain, The other raptor seeing this ignored me and and lunged for Angel who saw this coming and used her body weght to roll her and the dieing raptor over to the ground.

The raptor that leaped didn't expect that and overshot leaping over Angel and crashing into a tree. I took aim and sqeezed the trigger...CHING! was the sound the clip made as it was ejected."Fuck!" I spat Angel jumped to her feet and savagely attacked it. I heard a twig snap behind me I spun around gun drawn.

In front of me was the biggest of the raptors he was covered in battlescars and missing his killing claws. "_This must be the Alpha of their pack_." I thought as I franctically took aim. The Alpha Sprinted at me, I Sqeezed the trigger...nothing happened

"Shit I didn't reload!" before I could raise my gun to stab it with the bayonet it was already apon me. He knocked the gun out of my hand when he landed on me. He lunged his head forward as to bite me but I raised my left gauntlets protected arm and blocked his would-be deadly attack.

Then he squeezed harder and actually puntured the guantlet "Shit your strong!" His teeth were actualy drawing blood throught the guantlet. I Punched him in the eye with my right guantlet covered hand trying to get him to let go.I couldn't get to my knife so I improvised.

I felt the ground around me looking for a sturfy enough stick. My finger grasped one and I pulled it closer. It was a thin snapped tree branch with a little point. I jammed it into his eye. He howled in pain I kicked him off me. I tried to get away but he recovered and was now enraged I glanced at Angel she was locked in a feirce battle with the other raptor.

I was on my own. Rolled just in time to avoid his clawed foot from impaling me. I grabbed my knife with my right hand and tried to stab him but he saw it coming and ducked and bit my wrist crushing the guantlet. The pain was so severe I dropped my knife. "Rhrrrhrhrrhhr!" I shouted in both pain and anger as he continued to crush the guantlet and crushing my wrist.

I Sucked it up and forgot the pain and focused on survival. My knife had landed on my left side. The Alpha was pinning me down with his foot so I couldn't roll towards it.

I reached for it, It was only centimeters away from my fingers. The pain was growing stronger I could feel my bones start to fracture. I reached one more time and grasped the handle and jammed it in the Alpha"s neck and twisted. He howled as blood poured out of his neck and released my arm. I ripped both guantlets off my blood dripping from them .

I got away from the Alpha and grabbed my M1 Garand I looked at the Alpha he still hadn't quit even with a foot long knife in his neck. he looked at me with blood lust in his eyes. Then he came at me again.I raised my rifle and charged "Just fucking DIE!" I Yelled as I shoved the bayonet deep into his chest as he pounced.

His own momentum impaling him further,and knocking me over. I rolled to my feet and spun looking at the Alpha who had now died...finally. I ripped the knife and gun out of him and and looked over to Angel who wan now on the back clawing the raptors stomach but the raptor was was about to deal the killing blow.

Without thinking I held my rifle like a spear and threw it with all my strength and to my amazment it impaled the raptor behind the jaw knocking it off Angel.

I quickly ran over to see if it was dead. Holding my knife at the ready, I noticed the raptor was still breathing slow labored breaths,it was all mangled up the rifle had fallen out and ripped a massive hole in its throat. blood was every where.

I took my knife and stabbed it in the back of the skull into its brain killing it instantly. I trudged over to a nearby tree and sat down listening to the rain fall trying to calm down.

Angel sat there looking at me panting. "You alright?"I breathlessly said getting up and sipping from my canteen. She seemed to nod and jumped up

"I'll take that as a yes." She came over and Nuzzled my neck as I rubbed her brow and snout. "We should get moving." I said as she turned away brushing me with her tail.

I loaded and cocked my rifle after cleaning the blade off the bayonet and then sheathed my knife.

I put my overshirt back on and rolled the sleeves up grabbed my pack and followed Angel. She stopped and nuzzled her dead pack member,paying her last respects to him. _" I wonder if that was the beta raptor?...I wonder what rank I am in this pack?Eh..it's not like I can ask anyone anyways."_ I thought to myself as I walked by.

We had walked maybe twenty minutes when we arrived at the nest,The rain had stopped and it was late afternoon. All the raptors where sleeping in their nest Angel went to the stream for a drink and then laid down.. I walked over to the big tree by Angel and sat down.

I was exhuasted so say the least and I laid down against my Pack thought for a while about what my friends where doing right now on base and if im ever going to get off this Island. I pushed all those thoughts to the back of my mind and slowly drifted off to sleeep.

** Sorry it took me so long to update Alot of stuff going Grammar and spelling issues.I hope you enjoyed and thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far and the next chapter will be up alot sooner than this one was :D**


End file.
